


Curiosities of Flesh

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Marisa propositions Morichika for a unique learning experience





	Curiosities of Flesh

"I've been wonderin, Kourin." Marisa uttered as she roamed the establishment, clad in her usual black European witch attire.

The silver haired, amber eyed, bespectacled man looked up from his seated position inside the area. "Oh hello, Kirisame." The male responded.

"Ya ever done it before? I've done stuff with Alice, Reimu and even played with Sanae a bit!" Kirisame exclaimed with reckless abandon.

"D-Done what?" Morichika inquiring in complete shock as his features emblazoned red.

"Y'know? Sex! Bumpin uglies! Me and Reimu do it to have some fun, and Alice is always lonely! It makes her really happy!"

Finally breaking his silence, Morichika spoke. "Yakumo inquired before you, however i have not."

"Wow! But you were always so great lookin, Kourin! You should have a harem by now! I'm tellin ya it feels amazin!"

"I appreciate the offer, Kirisame. But i am not one to participate in such activities."

"Oh c'mon, Kourin! I never been with a guy before! I'm not usually into dudes, and everyone around town is an old guy or lil kid! I wanna have my first try with you! Not to mention you're the only guy i know besides my dad!" Marisa making her statement as she walked towards the male. Proceeding to grab Rinnosuke's left arm and guiding him towards the doorway to his accommodations.

Moments later, Rinnosuke was seated at the edge of his bedding in front of Kirisame, the woman standing with her hands to her hips, the pair completely naked.

"Okay," Marisa began walking toward the male, eventually meeting face to face. "I want ya to kiss me."

Rinnosuke remained silent, as he felt as though he was staring at a brick wall. Morichika was well acquainted with the magician's domineering presence since her prepubescence. However when it came to intimacy Rinnosuke was completely unequipped to handle the woman's energy.

Rinnosuke's tongue dart out to lick his lips the same moment Marisa tried to press against them and wound up kissing his tongue.

Marisa laughed, pulling back only a few inches. “Wow Kourin, you got no idea how to do this!" climbing onto the man's lap.

"I apologize, Kirisame." Rinnosuke blushing throughout his embarrassment.

"It's aight Kourin, just let me handle it! Relax and i'll do the work." Marisa proceeding to bring her lips back to Rinnosuke's as he relaxed.

Rinnosuke was mesmerized by the magician's tongue entering the confines of his mouth. Marisa taking the time to savor the merchant's taste. The magician slowly releasing her lips from the interlocked position, her face only slightly away from her partner.

"Your lips are certainly soft, Kirisame." Rinnosuke spoke as he slightly looked away from the woman before him, in order to mask his crimson features.

"I can use my lips for sumthin else, Kourin!" Marisa uttered as she climbed off the man, proceeding to kneel in front of Rinnosuke.

Morichika remained silent as Marisa removed his trousers, revealing his erect appendage. Marisa gazing upon it in awe. "I've only seen one of these in textbooks, it's definitely bigger than i imagined!"

Rinnosuke's penis was warm and hard, yet soft to the touch. Marisa slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft as she was kneeling in front of it. Curious and oddly aroused, she started using both hands, one to run along the shaft and the other to play with the head. The strokes became slightly faster after a while, reaching a stable and relatively fast rhythm.

Rinnosuke winced at the stimulation, Marisa's soft hands caressing his appendage gave an indescribable sensation.

Marisa removed her hands from the man's appendage before before leaning forward and making small kisses down the shaft before licking the male's scrotum. However, Marisa emerged from Morichika's groin region, saliva trailing her mouth as she looked up at the merchant, his breathing ragged.

"Aight Kourin, ya in the mood, let me lay down and ya get on top."

Soon thereafter, Morichika was hovering over Marisa, both participants locking hands. "Okay Kourin, stick it in."

Surprisingly, Rinnosuke found Marisa's vaginal entrance without too much trouble. Marisa let out a small whimper as the male made penetration.

Almost as if on instinct, Morichika's hips moved inward and outward, repeatedly making contact with Kirisame's outer walls.

Both participants screamed, as the sudden stimulation proved to be somewhat too much for the pair. Morichika immediately removing himself from the blonde and ejaculating a large quantity of semen onto Marisa's abdomen.

Moments later, Marisa was laid onto her side as Rinnosuke embraced her from behind.

"I guess that was a lil much for both of us, huh Kourin?" Marisa inquired to the man behind her.

Morichika blushed. "Yes, i believe so. But it nice to finally become intimate with you, Kirisame."

"Don't mention it! We can go a lot longer when ya get the hang of it!" Marisa reassuring her companion. "Anyway, let's get some rest!"

"That would be enjoyable." Rinnosuke stated as he closed his eyes, the woman in his arms following suit.

Soon after, the only audible noise that could be heard throughout the establishment was the sound of breathing.


End file.
